Summer Blues
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: This story is in Helga's POV, it's about her summer, this story takes place after the movie so if you didn't see the movie-it contains spoilers. Updated: Chapter three is up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and I never will  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes/Warnings: This prologue might contain lots of angst, but I try to fit some some comedy and romance but for some reason when, I write about Helga, all the pain of her life gets in as well.  
  
Tash: Well I'm starting a new fic  
  
Chibi-Helga: It's about time  
  
Tash: Oh shut up, I been writing other fics in the meantime.  
  
Chibi-Helga: They were all bad, just stick to Hey Arnold  
  
Tash: *growls* Fine, let's let this fic over with.  
  
  
Prologue: Summer   
  
My Heartfelt Secret  
  
I finally told you my blue-eyes angel, the way I felt and it was everything I dreamed it would be. But why do I still feel empty? Why I'm I still alone? For I finally confessed my deepest secret to your face and got to kiss your sweet soft lips. In the end, you were convinced once again that I still hated you but I don't. It's been awhile since our dear neighborhood has been saved and my shrine been destroyed. Not too long, only a couple of weeks and summer is here. I'm only ten years old and hopelessly in love with football-headed boy who might still love a redhead perfect girl with freckles and pigtails instead of me. I wish he could see the true me, although he knows I'm not as cruel as I pretend. When will he smile with me, his emerald eyes lit with love? When will he hold me tight and wipe away my tears, and take away my fears which seems to only come out at night, when I'm alone. Once again my sister Olga has visited, leaving the rest of family on her beck and call. While I'm struck here alone while, everyone else is having the time of their lives, enjoying their summer. Crimney! I'm more depressed than I thought. Even my bestfriend Phoebe has left me, to visit her relatives in Japan. Of course, she invited me to come along but Bob, wouldn't help in paying for the ticket so I ended up not going. I lied to my bestfriend, telling her to go on without me and enjoy herself. I embraced her right before, she got on that plane. I put down my mask of toughness for a minute to show my friend, I cared. Don't get me wrong, I'm stronger than I look but every person has their weakness. Mine is a football-headed boy with caring eyes that resemble emeralds. Oh my sweet Arnold, when will you show me love and compassion? When will things go my way for once?  
  
-Helga  
  
P.S: noticed no more poems, I matured a lot over the next six weeks after the neighborhood incident, now I basically spend my time in my room, writing down my troubles and pain. And of course, hiding from my sister and her fake compassion, maybe she does care but for now I can't take the chance of myself being hurt worst than Iam now.   
  
  
  
"Baby-sis, where are you?" A familiar soft voice echoed throughout the house. Helga sighed as she closed her new pink notebook. *Instead of using diaries with with keys that stuck out, Helga used pink notebooks, which were customary made for since, she knew the person who made them. The creator's name was Cathy and next to Phoebe, she was Helga's closest friend. Since Helga's parents ignored her a lot, she'll spent most of the summer writing in her journal and running off to Cathy's house when she got away from her sister, but since Cathy had to leave to England, to help her family. She left a few pink notebooks for Helga to write in and her phone number where she could be reached in case, Helga needed her. Helga didn't use the number though, she didn't want to worry Cathy or Phoebe for Phoebe did the same thing, they even left Helga tons of phonecards to use to call them.*  
The door to Helga's room opened and a tall curly blond head woman poked her head in. Her blue eyes scanned the room and lit up when she found her sister. *Note: Helga loves her sister and she shows her sister compassion without anyone esle around, I mean she met Cathy due to her sister. Long story, I'll problemly write a fic about it later if anyone interested that is.* "Oh Hi Olga, you found me." Mumbled Helga sadly, she didn't want to spend a day with her sister, she wanted to write in her journal. Olga noticed her sister's sadness and smiled. "Come on Baby-sis, I know what will cheer you up. We can go shopping and then we're go to the movies, what do you say? It be fun and I'm sure a blue dress will bring out your eyes more than pink. Guys wouldn't be able to keep their eyes off of you. *winks*" Suggested Olga as she smiled brightly at her sister. Helga sighed than muttered a tired yes and off they went. *Note: Helga's parents are gone on some business trip, so they won't be mentioned throughout this entire fic, and Olga has a car in this fanfic, so they'll be driving to the mall and the movies.*  
Olga practically dragged her sister over to her red sports car, finally getting Helga into the car and safely buckled in, she drove off. They arrived at the mall first, at around noon. As usual, the mall was pretty crowded but not much as it would be if it was another season. *Note: I figured the mall wouldn't be crowded, cause teens and kids will provoke their parents and they'll have to go on vacation to celebrate that there be no school and no work for awhile so, I figured the mall wouldn't be too crowded* As they entered the mall, Olga took Helga by the hand and pushed her into one of the clothes store. "I'll find something nice for you. If you find anything nice, just call me okay?" murmered Olga as she ran into another section of the store, throwing differnt clothes in a cart she managed to get. Helga sighed and settled herself on one of the benches in the store, her sapphire eyes first darted around the room following Olga's every move but then she got bored and her attention was averted to some boys laughing.   
Helga turned around and she froze on spot, there in middle of his group of friend stood the object of her desire. His emerald eyes sparkled with laughter and his sky blue hat stood out in the crowd. It looked like he was laughing at something that Gerald had said. Helga's bright sapphire eyes followed Arnold as he walked with Gerald, Stinky, Sid, and Harold into an arcade. Helga let out the breath, she never knew she was holding. She felt so relieved that Arnold didn't head into the direction of the store she was in and spotted her, she'll never live it down. Helga sighed once again and hid in one of the corners of the store to pull out her heart-shaped locket and whispered a recited her feelings once again,"My dear sweet love, how I wish you noticed me and invited me on your trips to the mall. So innocent, happy and free. Oh how I wish I could be you and show my true emotions the way you do so carelessly." Helga pulled the locket to her chest as she realized someone was breathing heavily behind her. Her fist rose and hit Brainy square in the face, it was an automatic reaction when Brainy stood behind her confessions. *She couldn't stop it even, if she wanted too.* Helga put the locket back in her shirt and walked out of the corner, to be greeted with a beaming Olga.   
"I found a perfect outfit for you, a nail polish to match, shoes as well, and I could do your hair. You'll look perfect for your friend's welcome back/birthday party." exclaimed Olga excitedly. Helga was plain confused, welcome back/ birthday party. What the hell was Olga talking about? "Crimney! Olga slow down, what party?" Asked Helga, not exactly really wanting to know. Olga smiled at her again and answered. "The welcome back party for Phoebe of course and the birthday party for Arnold. It's be happening in two weeks. Your little friend Rhonda came by, while you were up in room and told me all about it. I wanted to help you get ready of course. I got your outfit and hairstyle. Now all we need are the presents." Helga was speechless, Phoebe was coming back home soon and Arnold's birthday was coming up. How could she forget that? Phoebe was coming back next week, she knew that but Arnold birthday was in two weeks was complete mystery to Helga, her mind was always on him and she practically missed his own birthday party. "Oh yes and your little friend Rhonda said it's a surprise party so don't say anything to them, they don't know about it and she said that Arnold's birthday really isn't till the week after but he'll be gone then on some trip with with the boarders and his family." explained Olga as she grabbed Helga's hand and a the shopping bag in the other and walked off.   
Helga let Olga drag her off, but her mind was racing, she just knew that is was going to be a long two weeks and something special was going to happen. Olga dragged her into another store and her mind stopped racing, it was filled with shock at what her eyes saw.   
  
-End of Prologue  
  
  
Tash: I know I left it in some kind of cliffhanger, I continue it later if people like it with the next chapter.  
  
Chibi Helga: Your really cruel, you know that  
  
Tash: Yep but it happens when you finally get inspiration after such a long time. Finally my muse your giving me ideas.  
  
Chibi Helga: *staring at the picture of Arnold with hearts in her eyes*  
  
Tash: *sweatdrop* Um, this might take awhile maybe the idea came from someone esle. 


	2. Chapter One: Presents/Pleasant surprises

Chapter One: Presents/ Pleasant Surprises  
  
Helga stared in amazement at the beauty of the store, it was perfect. It was filled from shelf to shelf with shimmering crystal sculptures. There were sculptures, as tall as Helga while others were so small that they would easily slip out of the palm of her hand. In the corner, there were rows and rows of books while the rest of the store was filled with breathtaking paintings and other sculptures. Helga walked into the store, slowly and one painting in peculiar caught her eyes.   
In the painting, it was raining and it showed two young girls exchanging presents trying to shield each other from the rain with their multi-covered umbrellas. It was so touching that it brought tears to Helga's eyes, it reminded her of her friendship with Phoebe and how they were always there for each other when they needed each other. She smiled for she knew the artist was trying to capture a friendship that was going to end eruptly, Helga could tell for the rain symbolizes an oncoming sadness and the pain both girls would endure their friendship. Helga sighed and knew this painting would be perfect for Phoebe. Before Helga would try to carry the painting over to the cashier and pay for it, she opened her eyes and realized the painting was gone.   
Helga's crystal blue eyes scanned the store and the sound of the bell brought her attention to Olga who was beaming at her with a newly wrapped present. "Well, one down Baby-sis, How about your other friend?" Olga murmured as she took the newly wrapped painting from the cashier gently and put it in a giant shopping bag. Helga shook her head, sometimes it was uncanny the way her sister knew her so well. There was no way, she could possibly afford that painting, don't get her wrong? She did have some money but most of it was all ready, used up from buying her own school supplies to replace her old broken ones, let's just say life is harder for Helga and she can't keep money long with her budget.  
Helga looked around the store and closed her eyes, trying to find a present that would be perfect, for her beloved. Something that will show Arnold how much she did care for him and would touch him in such a way that'll he never forget her or the gift no matter what fate, bestowed on them. Helga sighed and just when she was about to reach for her locket, A shiny object caught her eye. It seemed to be coming from a dark corner in the store.   
Helga walked over cautiously to the dark corner, each step made her uneasy but the bright light seemed too interesting, to ignore. She walked closer, humming a song to herself to keep her occupied as she was engulfed in the darkness when she reached her destination. Helga always had an incredible fear of dark scary places cause anything, can sneak up on you and you never know what can be around any corner like spiders or rats. Helga shivered but she froze once again as she saw the lovely vision. It was a crystal structure covered with diamonds, it was in shaped in a form of a plane with very cute male pilot and football headed woman next to him. There was determination and sadness on their expression, it seemed that every detail of their face and body in that moment was sculpted in. The foot-headed woman was holding something in the palm of her hand which Helga couldn't make out what it was, but by the way the woman was gazing at it, she knew it was special and that cute man was looked back at the wife, with the same expression.   
Helga sighed and wondered why this sculpture was so special, why it captivated her so much. Instead of questioning it as usual, Helga carefully lifted the sculpture in her hands and brought it to the cashier, Olga brought it for her but before they wrapped it. Helga whispered something to the cashier. The cashier ran off in the back with the special sculpture in her hand. After a few minutes, the cashier came back and held up the sculpture for Helga to see. Now engraved on the sculpture was: To Arnold, my heart and soul. My only love. I wish you a birthday filled with joy, peace and plenty of laughter. May all your wishes come true on this special day and know always that you can count one me and all your friends whenever, you are feeling blue. Love, Your Secret Admirer. You'll be in my heart forever. This I'll promise you.  
Helga smiled and thanked the cashier. The Cashier lady smiled brightly at Helga and wrapped the present in blue wrapping paper as requested. "Good luck!" The young cashier called out with a wink as Helga and Olga left the store hand in hand. About time the young duo left the mall, it was pretty late and Olga drove them home. As soon the door to Pataki's home was opened, both girls raced to the rooms, took a long hot shower, and went to asleep. It was long day and both girls will need the rest for the days to come. *Note: They did lock the door behind them, if any one of you readers were wondering that*  
  
  
Pleasant Surprises,  
  
Some things happened for a reason. I never really thought that anything good would happen to me, but things seem to be looking up. I found the perfect presents for my bestfriend and my beloved. This day couldn't get any better. There's only one problem now, how I'm I supposed to get this present, to Arnold without him noticing me and how should I dress for the party? I mean I never really liked Rhonda's parties and the last time I made huge scene, at one of her party saying "That I. Helga G. Pataki will never set foot in one of your crummy parties again miss princess. You can enjoy your snobby parties without me from now on!" I was really pissed, for the whole party was a gag. Rhonda just wanted to make a fool outta of me, well Helga don't play that, but I do want to go to the party for Phoebe and Arnold. But how? Oh well, I'll deal with that later but now I'm looking forward to Phoebe coming back tomorrow, we'll have our annual get together and have a blast. Just her and me partying all night long. Crimney, I'm getting way too mushy. Oh well as you can tell, I'm looking forward to more pleasant surprises and Phoebe is one of them. She's coming back early and I'm ecstatic. Plus, I might see my beloved again. I overheard Arnold saying that he and Gerald always go to the movies too when one of them comes back from a trip and I personally know Gerald is coming back from a trip as the exact same time as Phoebe for, Phoebe's family invited Gerald's family along with them on the trip. Okay so, I kind of persuaded Phoebe to invite them for my own purposes, but I thought of her as well. You wouldn't believe how red Phoebe gotten when I suggested Gerald. It so oblivious, that she likes him and she deserves happiness, but it was still so funny. It was one of those Kodak moments. It was priceless. Well, goodnight. Wish me luck!   
  
-Helga   
  
Parting is such sweet sorrow - Quote from William Shakespeare's Romero and Juliet  
*sighs dramatically* My favorite play.  
  
  
-End Of Chapter One  
  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter. Hoped you guys liked it. Stay tuned for chapter three: Welcome Back! Give me all your feedback.  
  
Chibi-Helga: Review! Or you'll get old betsy  
  
Tash: You heard the girl, either review or get your --- kicked. 


	3. Chapter Two: Welcome Back\A Friendly Dat...

Chapter Two: Welcome Back\The First Date  
  
Today was day, I get to see Phoebe once again. I should be happy right, so why is my heart filled with dread. Maybe there's more to this unexpected visit than I hoped for. But I'm Pataki, I can handle anything. Right?  
  
- Helga   
  
  
Helga groaned as her alarm clock began ringing loudly. Her bright sapphire eyes opened and she pushed the red button on her alarm to stop, it's endless ringing. She quickly got out of her bed and put on her new clothes that Olga got for her, which was on her dresser table and a sweatdrop fell off her head as she looked at her reflection. She was wearing a shirt which had Angel across it's middle in sparkly letters and the shirt sleeve's were dark blue and her new mudd jeans were the same color. Next to her clothes was a dark blue ribbon so after combing out the tangles out of her long blond locks, she braided the blue ribbon within her hair.   
Helga winked at her reflection, she felt like a brand new person. If only Arnold could see her now? He'll be speechless. She smiled, silently thanking Olga for doing her eyebrows for her so, now she has two instead of one. Helga grabbed her mini book-bag which had her money in it, her journal and extra clothes as she ran downstairs. To her utter amazement, her sister was all ready up and was humming a tune as she made breakfast in the kitchen. Helga smirked as she realized Olga was even more hamper in the morning than the evening.   
Helga sat quietly in one of the chairs at the table and ate her breakfast quickly, she didn't want to waste time. Olga turned around and greeted her sister with a kiss on her cheek and turned back around to get her keys hanging on the wall, so she missed Helga making a face and wiping the kiss from her face. "Well, Baby-sis, we'll off to see your little friend Phoebe." Olga retorted as she grabbed Helga's hand and dragged her out to the car. Olga smiled at Helga as she ran back to lock the door and got in the driver's seat. "Buckle Up!" Ordered Olga she put on her seat-belt and help Helga with hers even, though Helga could do it herself. As soon as they were both safety buckled in, Olga started the car and they were off to the airport.   
  
Moments later...........................................................  
  
Olga dropped Helga at the airport and kissed her good-bye as she made sure Helga had a map of the airport, a pepper-spray *Just in Case*, and a cellphone to call Olga later when she wanted to go home. Olga waved good-bye as she drove off, leaving a speechless Helga. As soon as Olga left, Helga sighed with relief and muttered "Good riddance, Sometimes that girl can be so ignoring. Just WAY too perfect." Helga shook her head to clear her thoughts as she raced into the airport to greet her bestfriend.   
"I don't know why Olga was making such a big deal, it can't be so hard to find B-11 in a small airport like this. All I have to do is follow the signs." Murmured Helga as she looked up and read the signs above her. There was only one problem with Helga's theory, it's common sense that you can't do two things at the sometime. Helga was so busy looking up and reading the sign, she was paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.  
Helga groaned as she rubbed her head which hit something hard. She saw a familiar person on the floor, a boy with a football head and bright emerald eyes. You guessed it, it was Arnold in the flesh. "I'm sorry." Arnold muttered as he got up and held out his hand for Helga to take. Helga blushed as she felt herself lost in an endless pool of green. Helga slapped herself mentally and shouted "That won't cut it Football-head, watch where your going!" Arnold sighed "Nice running into you too Helga" He murmured.   
As Arnold walked off, leaving a dazed Helga. Helga finally got herself together and sighed dramatically. "Oh my love, if only I could be nice to you." Helga murmured as she averted her eyes from Arnold's figure which disappeared in the crowd. She picked up her small pink bag and followed him. She drew the conclusion that Arnold must be here to see Gerald while she was here to greet Phoebe. So it made her life easier, cause now she could just follow her beloved instead of reading the signs. Finally Helga made it to B-11 and sat in one of the chairs to wait, which happened to be a chair right behind Arnold.   
Helga sighed once again and averted her eyes from Arnold's football shaped head to the exit in the corner. Soon enough, Phoebe and Gerald walked out of the exit followed by their families. Helga quietly got up and walked over to them, even though her attention was focused on Arnold. "Helga!" A soft voice cried out which belonged to short black haired hair named Phoebe. Helga smiled and Phoebe embraced her. Helga's eyes was still on Arnold though and she watched as Arnold and Gerald did their secret handshake and laughed. She could tell that Gerald was just waiting for the chance, to tell Arnold all about his trip.  
"Um, Phoebe I can't breathe" Helga uttered as Phoebe blushed and let go of Helga. "It's all right Pheebs, I missed ya too." Confided Helga to Phoebe who smiled but Helga could tell she was still embarrassed. "All right tell me all about your trip, and exactly what happened between you and Gerald" I whispered in her ear as Phoebe blushed once again and nodded. As Phoebe told me how she met all her relatives in Japan and learned more Japanese and how Gerald and her decided to become more than friends. I was just speechless, I thought it was pretty sad that despite Phoebe's shyness, she got the guy she wanted and I'm still waiting for mine to come to his senses.   
Phoebe seemed to sense my tension and reminded me of our annual get together. I smiled and followed Phoebe as her and her family got into their car, I tried not to pay attention to Arnold laughing next to Gerald who was next to Phoebe in the car and it was all very unnerving. Thank God, we arrived at Gerald's house first, so Arnold and him were dropped off before I did something I'll regret. Anyway as soon as Arnold left the car, all my tension left my body for we soon arrived at Phoebe's house and the rest of her family went inside to pack their things, I helped Phoebe with hers than we were off to see the movies. Phoebe and I waved good-bye as we informed Phoebe's parents of our outing to the movies and they agreed it would do them some good so they could fix up the house while, we'll gone.   
  
-Minutes later---  
  
Phoebe and I were standing in front of the movie theater. I was actually disappointed when we arrived, cause phoebe and I were chatting the while way there and didn't want our conversation to end. A familiar voice jerked me out of my thoughts and I turned around to be greeted with the sight of my beloved with tall hair boy walking towards us. I averted my eyes to phoebe and saw how her hazel eyes lit up as she saw Gerald. I couldn't ruin her happiness so I said nothing as they came closer.   
"Pheebs, What's going on?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me, I was watching Arnold carefully and I could tell he was just as confused as I was.   
"We thought it be fun if we all go the movies together!" Phoebe and Gerald explained together. "Really?" I replied as I raised an eyebrow as Phoebe and Gerald blushed, it was actually very funny so I couldn't stop the giggle that emerged out of my mouth. Arnold soon joined me in my laughter as well as Gerald but Phoebe just looked confused. Arnold than smiled when everyone got the laughter out of their system and suggested "I know you guys are going out, and I don't want to feel like the third wheel so how I about I go to one movie and you guys go to another." Gerald and Arnold did their secret handshake, so I knew Gerald was thrilled with the idea while, Phoebe made eyes contact and I averted my eyes and nodded. She smiled at me as Gerald and her brought their tickets and ran inside.   
"Great idea Football head, so where does that leave me?" I murmured as Arnold smiled at me. " I'm not sure but if you don't mind, we could go to another movie together or take a walk in the park?" Arnold replied and I fought within myself to stop myself from smiling back. "Whatever floats your boat Football head!" I muttered as Arnold took my hand and paid for our tickets. "Let's go!" He called out to me as we ran inside. I couldn't stop the grin that spread on my face for he still held my hand, as we entered the theater.  
All in All, I had a great time, Arnold and I decided to see A comedy and we were both laughing throughout the entire movie. The movie would have been better, but we came to our seats, there were others from our class and they dragged Arnold away from me to another seat while, I sat behind them, admiring Arnold and listening to his pleasant laugh. Basically Arnold as absorbed in the movie, I was absorbed in Arnold. When the movie was finally over, I tried to sneak out but Arnold found me and he told me he felt bad about kind of ditching me in the movie theater so he took me to the park and we spread the day watching the stars and he brought a rose for me and I tripped him, I guess I still felt insecure around him. I wasn't ready to tell him I loved him.   
Soon our fun came to and end. Arnold was all muddy because when I tripped him, he fell in a bunch of mud. I didn't apologize though and Arnold was upset, I think it kind of ruined the evening until I brought him ice-cream and he smiled at me and put the rose in my hair. I blushed at that sweet action but he didn't seem to notice. As we neared the boarding house, I sighed for I knew I'll problemly never get to spend another day with Arnold till the surprise party, at least I hoped I will. Arnold smiled at me and we both stood next to each other in awkward silence. "Well," We began and we blushed. "Goodnight Helga!" Arnold whispered to me as he ran inside the boarding house before, I could reply. "Sweet dreams Arnold!" I murmured as I walked away, I looked up and noticed him watching me from his window and I saw him wave down to me and than the lights went out.   
I left the boarding house step, feeling as though I was on cloud nine. Today was the best day ever, I had my first date with Arnold. Okay so maybe for him, it was friendly outing with a friend but it's more to me. I smiled as I neared Phoebe's house and knocked, a tired looking Phoebe rubbed her eyes and smiled at me as she let me in. Since we didn't get to spend the day together today, we'll have our annual sleep-over and make up for it tomorrow. Phoebe smiled at me as we both headed out to her room. As I brushed my teeth and took a long shower than brushed my hair and put on my pajamas. I smiled as the day's events came back to me. I wonder, if Arnold was going to kiss me?  
I blushed at the thought and grabbed my journal to write a new entry.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's funny the way life turns out. Today was the best day ever, I got to spend my entire day with Arnold. I saw a movie, got a rose, and got to walk by Arnold's side this entire day and be me. Arnold didn't even yell at me when I tripped him, he only smiled and pulled me into the mud with him. We had a mud fight and we got to walk together around the park and I brought him ice-cream while he brought me a rose. We exchanged gifts on a bench before, we headed to the boarding house. I'm now holding the rose in my hands, it's plastic so it'll never die but it's white so it symbols friendship and purity not love like a red rose would. Although it wasn't a gift of love, I'll still cherish this gift from my beloved, he's so sweet and kind to me. No matter what I do to him. I guess I'm going to have to settle with him being my friend for now, but that doesn't mean I'll give up. Someday Arnold will love me too and we could spend the rest of our life together. *sigh* Oh my beloved. I wonder what your doing now. Are you thinking of me? Well, got to go to bed now. Tomorrow another day filled with surprises.  
  
-Helga  
  
  
-End of Chapter Two  
  
Tash: So what did everyone think? I know this chapter might be little short and you problemly wanted to know more about the date. But don't worry as soon as the party starts, you'll drown in the Helga and Arnold fluff.  
  
Chibi-Helga: I doubt that. She's going to delay the next chapter again, you have been warned.  
  
Tash: Shut up!  
  
Chibi-Helga: Crimney, see what I mean. I advise you to review but do it with caution!  
  
Tash: That's it, no more Arnold visits for you!  
  
Chibi-helga: NOoooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Tash: Always works  
  
Chibi-Helga: *speechless* 


	4. Chapter Three: Putting The Plan To Actio...

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me, I'm not making profit from this fic.  
  
Summer Blues  
  
Okay so your problemly wondering what happened when, I reached Phoebe's house and went inside. Well, basically nothing happy, So stop worrying about it, as soon as I reached Phoebe's room, I fell asleep. Crimney! But though my sleep, I realized something. I have nine days left till the party and during this time I can't talk to Phoebe or Arnold. I musty avoid them at all costs. I have to avoid Phoebe because it's really hard trying to keep a secret from your bestfriend especially one of my secret plans, which she usually helps me with. And Arnold for oblivious reasons, everything I stare in his green pools, I lose myself inside them and I know I'll tell him everything. So the only option is to avoid them at all cost. Now back to what I'm worrying about, I only have nine days left to prepare for the party. I need an ultimate plan that won't fail.  
  
1) I need a way to contact Rhonda since she's the host. *DUH!*  
2) I have to get invited to the party without her knowing it's me.  
3) I have to make this plan work perfectly, and make sure no one can recognize me especially my sis, which means I have to take a taxi to that party. Thank God for savings.  
4) Make Sure I'll be able to make every boy drool and every girl wish to be me, just for fun of course and make sure Arnold can't take his eyes off of me.   
5) To make this plan work, I might need help but who? I can't ask my sister Olga for help cause, I think she'll mess up my plan, she'll want to drive me there and introduce her to all my friends. Fat chance of that happening so I have to get her out of the house and I need one of her friends to keep her busy. Thank God, Olga is such a goody two shoes and has everything in place so I can easily look into her address and contact her friends plus I'm pretty glad that I'm friends with her closest friend Beth so, I know she'll help me for we'll close like sisters. Okay now it's time to put my plan into action.  
  
-Helga  
  
  
Chapter Three: Putting The Plan To Action  
  
  
Phoebe's parents drove me back home early and I had the hardiest time departing from Phoebe, knowing this is problemly the last time I'll get to speak to her freely till Friday, the night of the party. As soon as I reached my house, I quickly raced from the car to my room when Olga opened the door of course. I grabbed the phone on my way there and began to dial Beth's cell number. Luckily I reached her and told her everything, she all ready knew how I felt about Arnold before I even told her. She said there was a connection between us, whatever that means anyway, Beth promised to take care of everything so part of my plan was all ready underway. I only have one problem now, how can I convince Rhonda I'm a person that's cool so she'll invite me to the party. I knew who I had to call Nadine, I actually reached her which was surprising because it was like 10 in the morning now, I reached home at 9 am and talked to Beth for an hour.  
Nadine answered the phone and I asked her if she could give me Rhonda's phone number, but Nadine was suspicious and wouldn't tell me. So I told her that some girl wanted to speak to her and got our numbers mixed up so I needed Rhonda's number cause the girl was on the other line. Nadine seemed to believe my lie and gave me Rhonda's number. Half way done with my plan, I'm on a role. As soon as I hanged up on Nadine, I called Rhonda. I gave her a lie that my name was Kura, I was exchange student from Japan. Immediately I got her attention for Rhonda would do anything to make so called status higher and being friendly with a visitor from Japan might give her free trip to Japan, or so she thought. Rhonda told me to meet at her at the park and I agreed with a Hai which is yes in Japanese. I silently thanked Phoebe for teaching me a little Japanese each day so, I pretty much an expert thanks to her.   
Than I started to panick, although I can easily get to the park, I need something that get Rhonda's attention and make her invite me to her party plus I needed to look a little Japanese. So I went into my sister's room and found some black dye, it's not permanent hair dye, it's basically the kind that needs to be washed out with shampoo. So I basically took long shower to dye my hair and I called Beth to make plans with Olga for the next nine days so she wouldn't be able, to see my new change in hair and clothes. When I got out the shower and looked into the mirror and I saw a different me. I now had blackish brown hair with blond streaks, it worked well with my sapphire eyes and with the blue dress I was wearing, I could actually say I looked like what Beth would call a knockout.  
I put on sky blue shoes to match my bright blue dress plus a light jacket and I tied my hair up in a ponytail with a blue hair band but I left two strands out in the front, to make me look appealing and dangerous. A girl who knows how to party and knows what men want, whatever that means. Long story short, I ran downstairs and raced towards to park, planning to meet Rhonda and charm the ass off of her so I could be invited to this party since it's invitation only. So I finally reached the park and sat on the bench to wait. It didn't take long for me to spot Rhonda's limousine and her bright red dress as she walked towards me slowly, I think she was trying to impress me either that or intimidate me, and as anyone who knows me knows that Helga G. Pataki never gets intimidated.   
"As you should know I'm Rhonda. *I mentally rolled my eyes at her introduction but forced myself to smile* You must be Kura, It's nice to meet you." Rhonda introduced while I wanted to gag instead, I smiled politely. "Hai" *Yes* I replied as I waited for Rhonda to say anything esle, I really hoped she knew Japanese cause I wanted to speak a little English. As if an answer to my silent prayer, Rhonda asked "Ei-go wo hanashi-masu-ka? *do you speak English? *" I smiled and nodded. Rhonda beamed and took my hand and we walked off, I hate to admit this but after spending some time with Rhonda in that park, I was starting to like her, she wasn't as struck up as she appears, she actually nice and has a great sense of humor, we clicked right away and actually became good friends plus my goal was completed, I was invited to her party. She said she'll give me my invitation later, and I have plans for the next eight days since this day is pretty much over, I'm going to be hanging out with Rhonda and she's going to do my hair and we're going to go shopping for an outfit that fits me.   
When I reached home, after a long day getting to know Rhonda, I was confused. I had this eerie feeling that things were going to get complicated and weird because I was started to like Rhonda and as soon as the party over, she'll never see Kura again. I felt kind of bad, deceiving her like this but it be all worth it in the end as I see Phoebe and Arnold's eyes light up with glee when they open my present. And I can tell Phoebe who I am when I reached the party, she'll problemly know anyway and figure out why, I haven't been talking to her for those eight days ahead of me. Another day and goal accomplished plus, I had a really great time. Maybe my summer is looking up, I might be losing my summer blue and replacing it with Summer Surprises.  
  
-End of Chapter Three  
  
  
Does everyone like this chapter, I wanted to update Summer Blues and this is what I came up with. I hope all my readers liked this chapter. Please review! 


End file.
